Teen Beach Movie
by lesler3100
Summary: House of Anubis with Teen Beach Movie. A little bit of Neddie and Pabian . Mostly Fabina and Peddie w/ other couples (of course) No KT or Willow. Mick is back too. Set (sort of) somewhere after Season 3
1. Chapter 1

Nina's Pov

I was sitting on the couch with Fabian listening to music. Fabian puts his arm around me then I kissed him. It's good to be back

Patricia's Pov

"How can you watch this" I asked Eddie "How can you not watch it. Its Wet Side Story best movie ever made "Eddie said. I sighed shaking my head and went back to read my magazine.

Jerome's Pov

Joy and I were washing the dishes when she throws water at me. We keep throwing water and soap at each other. I ran after her then I touched the wall then something opened. Joy and I called everyone to see it.

Amber's Pov

We all went to see the wall thing." Let's go in" Alfie said "No" Fabian said "Fabian we should check it out" I told him

He agreed. We all went inside then out of nowhere a beam of light hits but nothing happen. That was weird. Anything in the house usually does something to you. We left and went to sleep. We decided to check it out tomorrow

Eddie's Pov

The next morning it was raining really hard outside."That's strange it was sunny yesterday" Amber says. Everyone does their usual things forgetting about the wall.

Fabian's Pov

At lunch Trudy was gone so all of us were waiting in the living room. And suddenly this mist thing appears."What is that" Joy asks. it then knocks us out one by one as it covers us all.

Joy's Pov

I don't know how long we were out, but the only thing I knew was that we weren't at Anubis House anymore."Where are we?" Patricia asks.

"Where are we?" Patricia asked. I looked around. "We're on a beach. How did we get from Liverpool to the beach?" Everyone shrugged and looked around. I saw a shack that said Big Mama's. You have got to be kidding me. "Eddie!" I called. He walked over to me. "Yeah, Neens?" "We're in the movie." He gave me a confused expression. "It's your movie. Wet Side Story! There is no such thing as Big Mama's in real life." I pointed to the cafe and Eddie gasped. "How did you know?" "Gran makes me watch the movie once a month as "bonding" ". I just think it's an excuse to what the stupid movie." "Thank you!" I heard Patricia say. Then I see my hands dissolving along with the rest of my body. "What the …?" I look around and I see it's happening to the rest but Patricia and Eddie. "Eddie?" I started to panic and so did the rest of us. "Eddie?!" Then all I saw was black.

All of a sudden everyone is turning invisible except us."Eddie!" Nina shouts. "What's going to happen to us Eddie?" "I don't know? Let's walk around the beach maybe we'll find something." he states. We start to walk down the beach holding hands and then Eddie says, "This would be romantic if we didn't have to worry about everyone" Which made me chuckle. About an hour later we decide to head back and when we did we heard signing. "Eddie do you here that? It sounds like ..." I didn't get to finish because random music began to play. "Where did that come from?" I ask.

Eddie's Pov

Then we see a group of kids start dancing. We walk closer to them and then all of a sudden Fabian passes by us signing and holding a surf board. "Was that Fabian?" Patricia questions me. "No way! He morphed into the movie." "What?" Patricia asks confused? That means everyone is playing someone in this movie. "What are you talking about Eddie?" "Everyone disappeared right and then somehow got put into my movie."

Eddie's POV:

What's going on? Then the song Surf Crazy started. "What do we do?" Patricia asked. "Have fun! Wahoo!" I exclaimed and ran over to the dancers then danced with them. "I thought you can't dance!" Patricia said as the song finished. "Yeah, slow dance! Look," I pointed Fabian. "He's alone. Let's go." We ran over to Fabian who was waxing his surf board. He looks up and smiles. "Hey!" "Hi, Fabian-" "Who's Fabian? I'm Tanner!" He says and runs off with his board to the rest. One of them is... "Alfie?!" Patricia said for me. Then I realized something. "Patricia, in the movie, the characters looked just like our friends. Tanner looked just like Fabian. So, I guess that's why he's Tanner." I pointed out. "We have to find a way home." Thanks Captain Obvious. Then we walked into Big Mama's.

Eddie's Pov

When we walked in I get the shock of seeing Fabian and Alfie. Patricia is about to walk up to them, but i hold her back. In a couple of minutes the bikers came. Everyone rushed off to one side. Suddenly Amber and Joy come in and then Jerome comes out too, but on a motorcycle. "This is weird." Patricia whispers. The two groups begin to argue. From out of nowhere we see Nina wearing something I never thought I see her wear. Then music starts playing as she hits the jukebox. Eventually everyone breaks out into song. Instantly i remembered the song, Crusin' for a Brusin', my favorite song. Jerome starts singing as well as Nina so I decided to join in on the fun.

Patricia's Pov

I'm watching everyone breakout into song (again) and dancing with Eddie. And suddenly out of nowhere guess who decides to pop up... Eddie.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's Pov

"Really Eddie, Really?" Patricia asks as she walks towards me. "Yes Patricia really. Definitely worth it" I reply in the same tone. "So what now?" Patricia asks." We go outside!" I say as I pull her to the door. Once we are outside; Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, and Mara come out. They begin to cheer and shout something and then when they're done I find myself saying," What are you guys doing later?" Patricia elbows me slightly and I guess they didn't notice because Fabian replies," There's a party at Big Mama's come if you like." Afterwards the four of them leave and suddenly everything changes. It was night, Yacker and I were wearing different clothes too. Confused Patricia looks at me saying, "How did this happen." "The magic of movies I guess. Now let's go inside!" Patricia groans as I pull her inside Big Mama's. Inside everyone was dancing or sitting around. I spotted Nina carrying drinks to table where Mick, Joy, and Amber sat. Nina was wearing a strapless red dress with white polka dots and a black vest and a red bandana. She was stunning. All the girls were wearing something similar to Nina. Mick was wearing a red shirt, a leather vest and pants. They were all talking and laughing. When suddenly the three girls leave somewhere. "So what do we do?" Patricia questions me breaking me out of my focus. "I don't …"I'm cut short when I hear music begin to play. I turn and see Nina with Joy and Amber about to sing. Then I remember this is the part where the two leads meet, in this case Fabian and Nina. "Wanna dance?" I ask Patricia. "Eddie you know I don't dance" Yeah but this where Lela and Tanner meet." "Okay. "We begin dancing when I notice Patricia seems kind of off and then she completely stops. "I'm sorry Eddie I just can't do this." "Come on Yacker. This is the part where Lela and Tanner meet." "You can enjoy it. I'm going to." I watch her as she leaves weaving through the crowd of people who had gathered.

Patricia's Pov

Sure I'd love to dance with Eddie but I really want to get out of here. Something's off about this place. I continue to walk when I trip. Someone catches me or to be exact Fabian or Tanner caught me. He continues to hold me in the same position just smile and staring at me. I find it kind of creepy but he does have a nice smile. He being Fabian makes it kind of awkward. Out of nowhere he randomly says, "Hey I'm Tanner." "Patricia" l reply. How strange this would be if he was just Fabian.


End file.
